starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
The Slaughter of Barradoc
'The forest looks so peaceful today' a young girl through as she lay faceward to the sky, her body swaddled in a billowing cape which hung loosely between a pair of large, powerful forearms which held her aloft and clutched her tightly. her father had always been a stoic man with a perpetual look of dissatisfaction and judgement but now it seemed to be tarnished, his long rugged beared was knotted with a strangely coloured liquid and his eyes while still so powerful, guarded as they were by big bushy eyebrows of burnt orange now had a growing hint of something she couldnt quite understand or place. it was hard to focus for her, jostled roughly as she was while her father rode his large, dark feathered Onutch, the massive angry looking bipedal bird squaking threateningly as it stomped a steady pace through brush and undergrowth, and yet the forest looked so peaceful. The trees which made the forest stretching into the sky like massive pillars the colour of clay as their high branches which formed the seemingly impenetrable canopy of dark green sky gave way to the tiniest pin pricks of light, forming glowing pillars of beautiful gold which glittered with the brilliant diamonds of morning dew as they fell. The forest seemed to shudder and sigh as if waking, roused from its slumber by a gentle breeze which sang of secrets performed the night before and of promises for the day to come as it brought with it the sweet scent of wood and wet foliage. "How far are we?!" A terrified woman howled as she followed the dark figure of her husbands Onutch, her eyes locked on the wisps of caramel hair which drifted past his thick leather armoured torso from the small figure cradled in his arms, her own brown avian steed cooing at the desperation in her voice as it recognized fear. "Close!" Her husband grunted as his eyes followed an insivible path through the forest, his hands gently tugging on the worn reins as his bird weaved between the wooden pillars, its path followed closely by the brown slender steed of his wife and four others which made up the guard retinue of the group, each of these silent warriors clad in the same leather armour of their leader, highlighted by shining silver plates and weaved chain and brandishing great spears which rocked as they rode. "Here!" He finally bellowed as coming to a small clearing he pulled back sharply on the reins, driving his Onutch to reer up and howl in surprise as it slid to a halt and steadied itself for his departure while the others quickly joined him, each departing their birds one by one as the guards took the birds to the side and began securing them *Yana Vulkarus is carried by her father to a clearing, followed by her mother and four guards *in the clearing they meet Selwyn Morgan in the form of the Witch of the Wild - Fenyth *it is revealed that Yana has been poisoned by an Aardviper *Yana is introduced to Fenyth's son, Alistar in passing as he assists his mother *Fenyth heals Yana but abstains on naming a price *skip forward 10 years *